One of the biggest environmental problems of keeping pets in cities is the cleaning of pet excrement, which is usually performed in the following manners. A reusable excrement picker is used, the long-term use cost of such a product is very low, but it is difficult to solve the product cleaning problem after excrement is picked up, and the reusable excrement picker is inconvenient to clean in time after being used outdoors, thereby being very unsanitary.
Disposable products with droppable parts are used, for example, some excrement pickers adopt the design of disposable excrement bags, but it is unavoidable to use a framework having certain strength to support the excrement bag, otherwise it is inconvenient to load the pet excrement, and such framework is usually relatively high in cost, but is not disposable. The use cost of such product is higher than that of the first type, but it is sanitary, however, the installation problem is not easy to solve, it is particularly inconvenient to take off the excrement bag, and a hand may be stained when taking off the used excrement bag, and it is not very convenient to take this framework on the hand all the time while walking a dog.
Paper, especially old newspaper is used. This method is the most environmentally friendly and the cost is the lowest, but now the social newspaper is used less and less because the use of mobile phones, and we no longer read the newspaper, so there is no old newspaper to use. Moreover, when the pet excrement is picked up by using the paper, the feeling transferred by the paper is uncomfortable, and the body feeling is bad.